


Conquest

by karkatmarxandjohnengels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarxandjohnengels/pseuds/karkatmarxandjohnengels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece thinks back to his memories of when Turkey owned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Jill.

It was a while after Rome killed his mother. He’d grown up, then, under Rome’s rule, and then Rome died and things in Europe began getting. . Well, they began getting  _weird_. Really weird. Then again, Greece supposes that things began getting weird not too long before Rome died. But that’s another story, another story  _entirely_.

And then one day a man in a masque grabbed him by the  _hair_  and they left the quiet, dusty mansion and Greece was told that he belonged to the Ottoman Empire. No explanation. Then again, Greece was used to it at that point. Throughout his childhood he was being passed around like a cigar made of  _hashish_  that by the time he’s much  _older_  and much  _wiser_ , he’s used to it. Just used to it.

Of course, unlike all of his other rulers, Turkey was loud and obnoxious and full of himself― not that Rome wasn’t a  _cocky_  bastard as well, but at least he didn’t ever grab Greece’s ass― and Greece found himself highly disliking Turkey. Disliking him so much that he broke Turkey’s nose one day during a rather  _heated_  argument.

Turkey was not  _pleased_ and Greece found it hard to sit down for  _days_  afterward.

“Next time, it’ll be worse,” Turkey warned him, but Greece didn’t care. Never before had he been so  _humiliated_  like that― an adult, being  _thrown_  over Turkey’s knee. But that wasn’t the worst part. No no  _no_ , that was definitely not the worst part of it at all, because Greece could handle corporal punishment easily.

No, the worst part was that he found himself  _enjoying_  it, enjoying being humiliated like that.

It was easy to be defiant towards Turkey, of course― Greece had found it easy to be defiant before that whole  _incident_  anyway, and besides, seeing how angry he got was a little pleasing. It was nice to know that he had  _some_  power over Turkey, almost as nice as it was to remember how much power Turkey had over him.

But that was all a long, long time ago, Greece knows, and since then he’s become independent and his  _own_  self, and he quite likes it, quite likes being able to make his  _own_  decisions and not be  _manhandled_  and moved from place to place like a  _cheap prostitute_.

Still, though, he has to admit that  _sometimes_  he remembers how the ropes chafed his wrists and how Turkey’s cock felt when it filled up his throat and his bottom, and  _sometimes_  he wants to call Turkey and invite him over.

Someday, he thinks. Someday he’ll  _swallow_  his pride and do it.


End file.
